


Carente de Você...

by ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto need attention, Editor Akaashi Keiji, Emo Bokuto Koutarou, Fanfics da Quarentena, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Spoilers, Tag da Escrita, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:49:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin/pseuds/ClotsQueen
Summary: Bokuto tem uma fraqueza universal e todos sabem qual é.Ou quem.[BokuAka]* Fanfic postada no site Spirit em Maio/2020 *** Postada neste site como arquivo pessoal **
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 9





	Carente de Você...

**Author's Note:**

> * Haikyuu não é meu e sim da Furudate, então COM LICENÇA, mas FUKURODANI É CAMPEÃ NO MEU CORAÇÃO*
> 
> Oieeeee!!!
> 
> Fanfic perfeitamente higienizada com álcool gel 70%, escrita por mãos lavadas por 20 segundos com sabonete líquido e enluvadas, portanto absolutamente livre de coronavírus! 😷🦉
> 
> Esta fic foi escrita para atender o desafio da "Tag da Escrita" e quem me marcou dessa vez foi a @mmass_ e o tema sugerido foi "Engolir o orgulho" e eu nem achava que o Bokuto tinha um para engolir pra começo de conversa, mas...a fanart (que usei de capa) apareceu no grupo do Facebook e eu bati o olho nela e quis escrever uma fic disso então, vocês que lutem... 😌
> 
> Nunca pensei que escreveria Bokuaka antes de Daisuga, mas aqui estou eu na 2ª fic deles... 😍
> 
> * Fanfic inspirada nas Fanarts pertencente a [**CinnamonRub**](https://twitter.com/CinnamonRub/status/1251886857194856448/) *
> 
> BOA LEITURA!!

## Amado e Adorado

Pela janela ele observou entediado o crepúsculo se tornando noite, seu paraíso estava a pouco mais de dois metros de distância, era um pouco frustrante que mesmo tão perto ele não podia alcançar, seus músculos todos já latejavam de necessidade da atenção que não recebera o dia todo, ele bufou afundando o rosto no travesseiro que trouxera do quarto para o escritório de Akaashi.

— Bokuto-san. — Akaashi disse formalmente, sua voz um pouco mais rígida do que o normal. — Você me deu sua palavra.

Bokuto suspirou, prometera que ficaria longe até que o trabalho de Akaashi estivesse finalizado, mas aqui estava ele, morto de tédio, carente de atenção, sedento de Akaashi.

Ele se virou no sofá, os olhos apertaram ao mesmo tempo que tentava manter seu orgulho, dera a palavra, então precisaria cumprir aquele simples combinado.

— Akaaaaahh~shi... Vai demorar muito?

Bokuto questionou inquieto, pela tela do computador Akaashi podia vê-lo se virando e deitando de bruços no sofá confortável, as pontas dos dedos tocavam o chão, seus olhos tristonhos não apareciam no reflexo, mas o namorado o conhecia muito bem.

— Mais alguns rascunhos.

Akaashi respondeu circulando pequenos detalhes que seriam revisados na hora da impressão ou reenviados para o mangaka, a caneta vermelha ficou pendurada em seus dedos quando ele enviou um olhar por cima do ombro para o namorado hiperativo.

Depois dormir uma noite inteira Bokuto acordou e descobriu que Akaashi já não estava mais na cama que eles compartilhavam, o editor dissera que ficaria em seu escritório para terminar os rascunhos que chegariam naquela manhã, mas ao deparar-se com o travesseiro vazio ao seu lado, o aviso não diminuiu a decepção de Bokuto, que tinha tantos planos para aquela manhã.

Os planos todos consistiam em improvisar alguma coisa e ficar a manhã inteira nos braços de Akaashi, preso em seu calor, afogado em seu cheiro, mas isso era algo que ele definitivamente não diria ao namorado.

Com o trabalho de Akaashi no caminho de suas expectativas, Bokuto decidiu se ocupar aguardando, ele preparou café da manhã e ainda levou para Akaashi — que o dispensou com um beijo na testa para enorme decepção do outro —, depois Bokuto conversou com os colegas de time por mensagens, fez exercícios na academia improvisada na sala, tomou banho e preparou o almoço — que também levou para Akaashi, desta vez apenas largando no escritório e se afastando antes de ser notado.

Mais tarde passou um longo tempo rolando na cama com um videogame novo, assistiu um filme bobo que Hinata lhe sugeriu, e logo, sem aguentar mais resolveu que o dia todo longe de Akaashi já se fizera insuportável.

Estava a um passo de engolir o orgulho quando foi até o escritório com seu próprio travesseiro a reboque, como uma criança que teve pesadelos e corre para o quarto dos pais, não disfarçou o rosto contrariado quando Akaashi ergueu uma sobrancelha e mal o encarou.

Toda vez que ele se movia no sofá, Akaashi o encarava com olhar julgador, silenciosamente exigindo que Bokutou mantivesse a palavra para que ele pudesse terminar o trabalho, até que a noite caiu e Bokuto tentou tirar um cochilo para ver se o tempo passava mais rápido.

Akaashi notou quando a respiração de Bokuto mudou, sabia que o namorado adormecera contrariado e sentindo-se deixado de lado, ele mesmo sentia a falta de estar com Bokuto, e se concentrar para terminar tudo mais rápido era a única forma de resolver o problema dos dois.

Tinham pouco tempo juntos e Akaashi sabia que esse era um dos últimos dias antes de Bokuto precisar se apresentar para a temporada, eles então se veriam apenas nos jogos, quando suas agendas coincidissem, o que não acontecia sem a correria de Akaashi.

Bokuto já dormia a algumas horas quando Akaashi finalizava a última página, então ele ouviu:

— Akaaaah~shii...

Sua cadeira foi puxada para trás e sem rodeios, Bokuto sentou-se escorregando da mesa para seu colo, Akaashi agradeceu mentalmente por comprar uma cadeira específica para aguentar esse tipo de situação.

A mão esquerda de Bokutou escorregou do encosto da cadeira para as costas de Akaashi e grudou lhe um beijo, antes que o namorado pudesse aprofundar o beijo, Akaashi se afastou largando a cintura de Bokuto.

— Bokuto-san...

Akaashi disse em tom de aviso, reorganizando as mãos para que pudesse terminar o que faltava, mas seu protesto morreu quando Bokuto polvilhou beijos em seu ombro e nuca, subindo para o lóbulo da orelha e então a face corada.

— Desculpa...

Ele gemeu, olhos dourados carentes de atenção, Akaashi sentiu o coração prestes a explodir de afeto, e por isso empurrou com o pé a cadeira para trás mergulhou para um beijo profundo, Bokuto se segurou nele quando seu corpo compacto foi puxado, os peitos deles colados, o calor irradiando para áreas perigosas e o editor podia sentir o coração do namorado batendo desenfreado contra o seu.

Eles se separaram e Akaashi respirou fundo absorvendo o aroma de Bokuto, sentiu muita falta deste cheiro e desse calor.

— Kou... eu só preciso terminar essa página, e enviar okay?

Bokutou acenou com a cabeça, deitando no peito do namorado, deixando claro que não sairia dali até que Akaashi fosse com ele.

Alguns minutos depois, Akaashi era carregado nos braços até a cama deles, onde foi depositado, amado e adorado, despreocupada e docemente como se fosse o que havia de mais precioso no universo.

O que para Bokuto Koutaro, era a mais absoluta verdade.

**Author's Note:**

> Links das imagens que inspiraram a fic (apreciem a obra dessa pessoa): 
> 
> Facebook:https://www.facebook.com/CinnamonRub/posts/1888446167956847  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/CinnamonRub/status/1251886857194856448/
> 
> Oieeee!!
> 
> O último capítulo do mangá me deixou mais sensível quanto a esses dois, e especialmente Fukurodani inteira... uma equipe que merece o mundo!
> 
> Emo! Bokuto é a coisa mais gostosinha do universo e eu quero colocar ele num potinho e dar pro Akaashi cuidar!
> 
> QUEM LEU DEIXE UM COMENTÁRIO!!
> 
> Se cuidem, lavem as mãos, higienizem com álcool gel e NÃO SAÍAM DE CASA!
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
> Vivi


End file.
